


Beside Me

by EmmaShadowmoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Kind Words, Kismesis, M/M, Morial, No Smut, Pale/pitch flipping, Pining, Soft Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaShadowmoon/pseuds/EmmaShadowmoon
Summary: Based off the song Mother Mother by OleanderSarky and Fal both belong to @brinytrolls on Tumblr!Happy Birthday Freddy!





	Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddy/gifts), [@brinytrolls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40brinytrolls).

"Thanks for watchin dudes, seeya in the next video" Sarkan chirped, a bright smile on his lips before hitting the end button on his recording system. "Well....looks like another succesful run eh Sarks?" he asked himself, shaking his head and letting his ears droop a bit. He sighed and looked out the window to the storm before frowning. Out on the road closing in on his borrowed vacation house was a familiar shape, one of the only people who would know where he was spending the perigee in quiet solitude. 

"Fal? What in alternia's grey biosphere are you doing out in the rain?!" he asked aloud, quickly pushing back from the desk his computer was stationed on and quickly hurrying his way out to the front porch. He looked around, panting for breath as he tried to catch sight of his Kismesis through the thick rain. 

"Faldur! Where are you?!" he shouted with worry, trying to find the violet seadweller with the darkness being illuminated with a massive flash of lightning. His teal eyes went wide when he finally spotted the sea dweller, covered in mixture of rust and gold and cerulean blood and wandering down the road as though he didnt know where he was. It took just moments before Sarky had his shoes on and was pelting down the road in his pajama pants, his favored hoodie, and a pair of flipflops. 

"Faldur! Terrors above what are you doing out here? I know your a seadweller but this isnt like yo-HOLY SHIT IS THAT BLOOD?!" he nearly screamed. Faldur's eyes were tinted a bloody orange, not even caring about the brightly colored blood on his suit jacket or the fact that his typical fedora was missing from atop his head. His hatesprit gave a soft little whine, the teal reaching out and carefully wrapping his arm around Fal to help support the seadweller as his knees buckled. Fal could be heard muttering things about what had happened, the dark growl in his voice causing the fur along Sarkan's back and ears. "Lets get you upstairs and in bed" he said softly as he guided the seadweller back to the house. 

The day was a long one, Faldur shattering plates and cups as he went on his angry little tirade. It wasnt like he couldnt replace the things in his own house, it was more the fear that Sarky felt watching the highblood destroy things and not bother with the damage he was leaving on himself. Dark fingerpads sliced open, jacket sleeves shredded by talons and glittering porcelain and glass pieces from what was just in the kitchen. 

Faldur wound up falling asleep curled up in the corner of the large dining room, his thin form trembling lightly in the aftermath of his rage. Sarky sighed when he noticed this and gave a small little smile, moving over to drape one of his extra hoodies over his kismesis to try and help give him some comfort as the teal worked on cleaning up the shattered remains of what was once a set of dishes. 

******

"Come on Fal, lets get you in a tub" Sarky sighed, having stayed up the entire day to make sure Faldur didnt wake back up and get hurt. The violet gave a confused little noise as he felt the warm hands under his arm and around one wrist as he was guided to his feet. "Sark..... when did.... why are you here I went home?" he asked, mostly to himself in his tired state. 

"Well....I mean when you come wandering down the road half the town away from your place I'd guess you didnt go home" Sarky teased softly, not doing much more than that as they stepped into the downstairs bathroom and settled faldur on the closed toilet. "What happened last night man? You were shamblin around like a day walker!" Sarky commented, his long ears lowering. He worked quickly to get the water started and to the right temperature for the seadweller.

"I.....I went on a date last night....was supposed to be a possible matesprit" Fal replied with a shaky breath, tears starting to well in his eyes. "I....Sarkan I dont.....Why does everyone decide I'm nothing? Th-that I'm only good for my money?" he asked.

sarky was taken back by the question, a hand moving to rub at the back of his neck. "I....I dont think I can answer that for ya Fal.... Alternia's a cruel place, we all know this but the fact that you came home covered in blood is....more than what I guess was just a date gone south" he said softly, sighing and kneeling down beside his kismesis. "But no matter what I'm right here for you. Quadrants be damned for tonight, you need someone with a gentle touch" he stated, Faldur blinking and looking to his kismesis with a confused little chirp in his throat. 

"you heard me fish face, now come on. Lets get you out of these bloody clothes and into a nice cold bath eh?" he offered, standing up enough to help remove the tattered cloth from the seadweller. It was a long process, Sarky taking extra care around the gills and fins and making sure to check the other for any cut or scrape that could have been worse than first thought. 

"Sarkan.....why do you do this?" The seadweller asked, Sarky's ears perking up a bit as he looked over his glasses. "Why wouldnt I Fal? We may be kismesis, but that's just a rivalry thing more than anything else. Rivals can still care for one another and help them to be stronger than what we were before" he explained softly, tapping the other's hip lightly as he nodded towards the tub "Come on. Get in so we can get the rest of this blood off you" 

Faldur pinned his fins back, turning his half blind eyes away. "did....did you find my glasses anywhere?" he asked instead, trying to get the old feelings to squash down enough for him to look Sarky in the eyes again. 

"No, you didnt have them on when I found you last night" came the soft reply, Sark guiding the fish down into the water with careful hands as though he could break at any moment. "I know where you keep your backup pair at this place, so i'll grab them when I get you something clean to wear. " he hummed, grabbing a rag and starting to carefully run it over Fal's shoulders. 

They worked like this in silence for a few moments before Faldur spoke up with a shaky, qiet voice "Sarky....you always stand beside me.....even when I'm out of my mind" Sark blinked and tilted his head a bit with a confused little pout. "Hmm? What do you mean by that?" he asked, Fal shaking his head and bringing one hand up to nervously fiddle with one of his fin piercings. 

"I-i shattered all that glass...dont pretend i didnt, I saw it in the trash bin when we passed by" he muttered "Yea fal you did....but i'm right here to sweep it all up" Sarky hummed, shaking his head a bit with a chuckle. "Why are you smiling Sarkan?I-i made a huge ffffucking mess! I-i-i was acting obscene!" he blurted out, hand dropping into the water as Sark carefully cradled the fish's cheek in his hand "Yea...But I'll be right here to help you clean up and destress....You can be the anger and the rage, and I'll be all the rest"  
What Faldur didnt expect was the soft kiss to his forehead, fins flaring out a bit as he looked up to the other with wide eyes. "W-what? What do you mean by that? Where are you going?!" he asked, hands moving to grasp at the side of the tub. 

The teal just offered a small smile "I'm just getting you something to wear Fal, I'm not leaving you here alone" He replied softly, trailing his nails along Faldur's hornbed in an attempt to calm the others nerves. It worked for the most part, Fal letting his fins droop back into a comfortable position before sighing and closing his eyes.

"you know Sarkan.....If you leave me, I think it would kill me"

"I know fal.....I know"

*****

The two were bundled up in comfortable pajamas, faldur having been patched up from his wounds and now clean and cuddly against the larger troll. They were quiet as an old movie played, something the both of them would enjoy so as to not cause any major issues on the film choice. 

A scene had the characters passing through a large garden and had Sarky perking his ears with a small smile as he broke the comfortable silence they had settled into. "You know....You're like a Wisteria Fal" he hummed, reaching up to trail his fingers through the other's lightly damp curls. "Bright petals, beautiful hues~" he cooed, fal blinking and turning up to the other with a pout. "A Wisteria? Bright like me?" he asked in reply, Sarky chuckling and nodding with a soft kiss to his violets forehead. "Yes like you~" he hummed.

"Sarkan....I'm more like a vile little child stuck in a farm sty!" Fal huffed, arms crossing over his chest as he turned his eyes away from the other. "So? you know I love playing with my vile little reptiles~" Sarky teased, sticking out his tongue at fal playfully and getting a swat to the shoulder. 

"Difference is I'll burn you out!"

"So? I remember burning your diary that one time Higgins~"

Fal puffed out his cheeks and growled softly, turning away and just going silent as Sarky moved his hand down to pull the other into a hug instead of just lounging across his lap. "But, just like back then Fal, if you start to cry I'll work to put a smile back on that horrid face of yours" he purred.  
Faldur smiled a bit at the memories he had with the teal that held him, his own arms moving around his shoulders to return the hug tightly. "Yea.....If you left me rest assured I'd perrish... it would kill me to loose someone like you" he muttered against the fuzzy ear next to his cheek.

Sarky just chuckled softly and shook his head, swaying along lightly to the music the movie was putting off "Your my little wisteria, bright beautiful petals" he hummed, fal pulling back and offering a soft little smile "A wisteria.....bright and beautiful" he replied with a happy little purr in his chest, Sarky touching foreheads with him

"Yes, just like you Fal"

"just like me~"


End file.
